


It Won't Be Soon Before Long

by quarkocean



Series: 臣隆/楽屋秘话 [5]
Category: J Soul Brothers (Band), Sandaime J Soul Brothers
Genre: Christmas, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:28:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28220937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quarkocean/pseuds/quarkocean
Summary: All I want for Christmas is you.
Relationships: Imaichi Ryuji/Tosaka Hiroomi, Omiryu
Series: 臣隆/楽屋秘话 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2020538
Kudos: 6





	It Won't Be Soon Before Long

**Author's Note:**

> +楽屋秘话2020 WINTER XMAS SP+

登坂广臣决定在今年的圣诞节送一套灯具作为礼物给今市隆二。

其实之前ZOOM会议的时候，他比任何一个门把都要吃惊，那个家伙的房间怎么会那么暗。

「RYUJI，你那边有开灯了吗？」队长挠头试探性的询问道。

「是亮着的噢，我再去调亮一点。」几乎是毫无任何实质性的改变，今市回到屏幕前，却好像比先前更看不清楚他的脸。

苦笑着却纵容着这样天然的今市，是门把们默默的温柔。

可是，无法见到面的日子，却愈加希望能看到相方的模样，这是百分之百确定的事。

但是，登坂广臣绝不会把自己的想法坦率说出口。

打开网站开始检索，最近在宅的时间增加了不少，也学会了各种网购的技巧。假想着对方的喜好去选择，要比想象中难很多。

登坂广臣马上看中一套地灯加上台灯的组合，可以调节成柔和型的暖光，和今市公寓里装饰风格也是相当一致。

不知道今市收到这份礼物时是什么样的表情，突然没来由地涌上了好想见他的心情。登坂广臣给相方发了简讯，却迟迟没有收到回复。

他有点心急，于是给对方打了电话，依然是忙音，这与往常完全不同。

那一整夜登坂广臣都没睡好。

*

*

*

收到今市隆二的抱歉，已经是第二天的晚上了。

原来是大哥的长子提早出生，突然被叫去医院的今市完全没时间解释，病房里又禁止使用手机。

「对不起，真的对不起！」今市的语气听上去比臣的心情更为焦急。

「没关系啦，是升级当了叔叔吧？」登坂广臣没有把那句“我好担心你”说出口，他实在不愿意再听到对方更加难过的声音了。

「嗯，侄子刚抱出来的时候好小的模样，很可爱。」他一边想象着今市微笑着说这些的模样，渐渐感到内心也充实起来。

「呐，OMI，FLOS的灯具我收到了噢，已经装起来了，给你发了照片。」

明明没有写自己的名字，却还是被猜到了，登坂广臣心虚的笑笑，打开了邮件。

确实整个空间变亮了，是足以让人震惊的程度。

「不愧是OMI，品味真好。」今市摆弄着台灯的悬挂开关，隔着电话听到了轻轻的机械声。

偶尔从挠头那里听到的意大利品牌，圈内不少艺人都购买过，通常是受注制作，却因为挠头有认识的人，推荐给了登坂广臣，联系上后便直接从店里调了一套灯具送给他。

照片上的今市，快一个月不见，头发好像又比先前长了一点，最后一次洗掉染发剂的时候，不知为何还残留了一些。

「原来比我想象中更适合。」

「以前我的房间是有多暗呀～」今市自我吐槽道。

「暗到让人发指的程度。」登坂广臣说完，两人超有默契的一齐大笑。

「OMI，你在放MC*的歌吗？」

「噢，你听到了？」

「听到了听到了，好应景。」

「姑且用了点心思。」

...I just want you for my own

More than you could ever know

Make my wish come true

All I want for Christmas is you...

「圣诞快乐，OMI」

「圣诞快乐，RYUJI」

不知道什么时候道的晚安，挂断了电话，时间就像手中握不住的流沙般消逝。

从来没有觉得这个客厅那么空荡，因为只有他一个人，显得这孤独难以言喻。

登坂广臣坐在铺了地暖的地板上，背靠着落地窗回头望向窗外夜的東京，白雪降临，于是所见的并非一如既往的深蓝，也许到明天太阳升起的时候已经变成一片银白色的世界吧。

再过不久就要见到他了，至少刚才听到了他的声音，

...那种幸福而寂寥的感觉，留在心中迟迟没有忘却。

究竟是为什么眼角不自觉的流下了泪水呢。

THE END

& Merry Christmas

2020-12-25

**Author's Note:**

> *MC=Mariah Carey


End file.
